Story Of My Life
by kellz1pt5
Summary: "His name stares back at him from the innocuous paper in his hands. His destiny had been written long before he was even born. Just like Skye, he's very important to HYDRA, more important that Whitehall realizes. "We're in this together." Skye hopes that comforts him." Coulson & Skye come across startling news while researching the city, The Obelisk and Skye's father. Coulsye
1. Death Of An Avenger

**Hey all! So this new season has been AWESOME! The original idea to this story was a sequel to my last story, "Mirrors"; but I revamped it and have decided to set it by itself.**

**I hope you all enjoy and can't wait to see what y'all say!**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Death Of An Avenger"<strong>

May 2012

Moments After Coulson's Death

_"Sir?" Maria Hill's voice filters through his deep concentration as she comes to a stop near him._

_"Commander Hill?" He automatically says in a questioning tone as he fiddles with Coulson's bloody Captain America trading cards._

_"Those cards…" she trails off briefly as Fury lifts his head to look out in the skyline. "They were in Coulson's locker, not his jacket." She points out with crossed arms. Neither looks at the other._

_ "They needed the push." Fury responds, to which Hill lifts her eyes to look over at him. Then, their attention is averted to the Avengers leaving._

~Don't Let Go Just Yet~

_Later on after the Battle of New York is conquered, Fury tends to clean up. He is finally – late at night – able to get some downtime. Sitting in his office chair, he revisits fingering Coulson's cards as he decides on what to do with the man. He has a project in the works that Coulson himself had been in charge of, but the report and thumb drive that sits on his desk before him tell him it's not the smartest move._

_Yet, as he glances down at the closed file, he gets the sense that it's the route he should go – despite all of the possible negative outcomes._

_Finally unable to resist any longer, Fury slaps the pile of cards on the desk in exchange for the file and thumb drive. Sighing heavily, he finally walks over to put the thumb drive in to watch once again Coulson's resignation video. As it begins, Fury walks back over to his desk but surpasses it in favor of his view. Clasping his hands behind his back in a typical fashion, he stands watching the traffic below._

_So many circulating thoughts run in his head. __**I failed, Dad. You gave me **__one__** job and I failed! Project T.A.H.I.T.I. sounds like the best option. He **__has__** to be here. Everything will fail if he doesn't! **_

_"You're thinking loudly again, Sir." Commander Maria Hill's voice startles him out of his thoughts. He jolts, half turning to the doorway where Hill stands uncertain, arms crossed like she's protecting herself._

_"Commander Hill?" He questions, turning fully to face her as she propels into the room. Coulson's voice is continuing his transmission. Quickly, Fury tells it to pause. "Why haven't you gone home already?"_

_Hill stands with her hands on the back of the chair before his desk. "Same as you." She glances over at the frozen frame of Coulson in mid-speak. "Trying to figure out a way to bring him back." She looks longingly at his face. "__**We**__ failed, Nick." She states unnecessarily._

_"__**I know**__." Fury stresses, looking at the cards again._

_"It was __**our**__ job to keep him out of danger, and–" she starts, looking anywhere but at Coulson or Fury._

_"We should've been stricter with him from the beginning, despite what his parents and my father said. He would have been more cautious." Fury picks up the cards._

_"Do you __**honestly believe**__ Phil would've been more cautious?" Hill says it in a disbelieving tone._

_"I doubt it. He probably thought he should fear no fear, that he was protected." He eyes the file again. "I know a way we can bring him back – hopefully – but it will come at a cost. And I want to keep his destiny from him until the time comes. Maybe this time, he'll be a little more cautious."_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	2. A Game Changer

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter! Very proud of it. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"A Game Changer" (Chapter 2)<strong>

01:57 am

Playground Basement

Deep in the Playground's basement – far away from the holding cell – is a large storage room lined with rows upon rows of slate gray metal filing cabinets and racks of artifacts from various missions. He can't believe how much information S.S.R. has accumulated during its run; he could spend hours upon hours reading through the excitement of the glory days. Nowadays, he barely has any time to enjoy reading an old Captain America comic book, let alone spend time down here.

Director Phil Coulson hasn't been in this room since Koenig gave him and May the tour of the secret vaults shortly after they settled in. As he unlocks the metal door, an excitement courses throughout his veins. Behind this door is a world of endless wonder, or so he suspects. Key in hand, he jiggles it before slipping it into his right pocket as his left hand yanks the heavy door open.

The room is much larger than he assumed. What seems like millions of light tan storage boxes filled the room with filing cabinets. It appears someone had been attempting to convert the contents in the storage boxes to filing cabinets, but they abandoned it in a hurry. From his advantage point at the top of the stairs, he could see a loose design of the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem.

_Fury._ He muses as he jogs down the six-step concrete stairs.

Coulson realizes it's late, too late to begin a search, but he hopes Peggy Carter's "secret" files provide some information on "The Obelisk", the city, or where Skye's family originates. He's well aware that they're all connected; he's just not sure exactly how and he's trying _not_ to involve Skye any more than he already has to. Evidence from their last encounter with anything to do with her father definitely suggests to keep her as protected as possible.

He _can't_ let anything happen to her – not any more than what has already occurred. Coulson's not sure how he would cope if she were to suddenly vanish from his life. In that aspect, he can totally understand her father's logic behind what he does; but he'd never resort to just killing to get what he wants unless it was absolutely necessary.

All of that has led him here.

He heads straight to the first table that's visible from the doorway. There's more than twenty other table and chairs like this one strategically placed throughout the room, but this is the closest one to the door. This aisle spans large and long, already lined with filing cabinets that stand next to one another and the loss of the storage boxes. It's obvious that this first section of the room has already been converted. It's the half back part of the room that hasn't been completely converted.

His plan for moment is to start with this section and move out from there. Unfortunately, there's no category cabinet or paper list of what section is what – at least none that he's found yet. Everything's been digitally categorized, however, but he's not willing to wake Skye after the past few weeks she's had.

No. This is something he needs to do on his own for right now.

He's almost to the table when he looks to his left at the last cabinet before the opening where the table and two chairs sit under a large ceiling industrial light. The top drawer's old yellowed card catches his attention.

_Phillip James Carter_

_D.O.B: July 8, 1964._

The label piques Coulson's interest, causing him to place his right hand on the metal handle but not enough to ignore that nagging feeling that he's invading Peggy's personal files. The mere name _Carter_ makes him wonder whether it's just a name or if this person is somehow connected to Peggy Carter.

Staring at the name, his eyes widen when he rereads the birth date. It's _his_ birth date. He dismisses the idea of it being him because there are thousands to millions of people who happen to share his birth date. Squelching the guilty feeling down, Coulson presses the button in and yanks it open. He surveys the contents of the drawer, discovering several thick expansion file binders - bound together with a large rubber band. He picks a pack up – three together – and tests the weight. It weighs at least two to three lbs. Coulson sets it on top of the cabinet before delving further in the drawer. More of those binders – sets of three – fill the rest of the drawer, along with several photo albums and a single manila envelope. The lack of a case file makes him retract the drawer back far enough to read the card again. Underneath the name is typed: Peggy Carter's Personal Collection.

He furrows his eyebrows. "What?" Coulson questions as he slides it as far open as it's allowed, retrieving a photo album and the thin manila envelope. He slams the drawer shuts and grabs the bound binders with his free hand as he resumes heading for the table. Depositing them on the table, he drags a chair far enough to drop into.

Now that he's sitting before this out-of-place content, he realizes Director Carter may not have wanted anyone to see this. Then again, she had left it at S.H.I.E.L.D. so she must've wanted him to look through it. Shoving that guilty feeling aside, he refocuses his attention to what lies before him.

Coulson begins with the binders, lifting them and slipping the old band from the binders. As he opens the first one, he sees handwritten letters. Reaching in, he draws a small handful of them out, flipping them over and blowing the dust from the parched material. It's not something he's expecting. His predecessor had written letters to someone she called "Little One" whom, he assumes, is this "Phillip Carter". As he delves in the first group of letters, the words she's written to "Little One" brings back vague memories of things he remembers hearing from a woman that wasn't his mother. He can definitely tell Peggy Carter had a deep affection for this child.

Out of nowhere, he hears footsteps approaching from behind. He momentarily freezes, not certain which one of his agents has ventured down here in this abandoned, dank basement room. Cautiously, he turns in his seat and looks down the wide aisle, spotting Skye coming toward him.

He sighs, letting his shoulders slump and relaxing in his seat upon seeing her.

"Skye, what're you doing up? Thought you were sleeping." Coulson says as he averts his gaze to the material in his hands and she gets within earshot. He chances a look at her appearance – definitely disheveled. Her hair has been thrown up in a loose ponytail, and she wears loose-fitting clothing – a black zip hoodie over a sports grey T-shirt and black jogging pants (all with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo). Still, to him, she looks beautiful.

_Where'd that come from?_ He questions himself but chooses not to pursue it any further for the time being. Coulson frowns at the fact that she looks like she's just awaken from a nightmare and seeking her security blanket. "You okay, Skye?" He drops the papers and makes his way to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answers as he stops in front of her, leaning to the side to look past him. "What's all that?" Skye points to the mess on the table.

He twists his waist to look back at the table. "Oh." Coulson twirls to face her, meeting her gaze. "Couldn't sleep." He motions for her to follow him. She easily catches up to him and walks beside him to the table. "So I decided to come down here and see if S.S.R. had some old information on 'The Obelisk', city, or anyone who has association with the 084, but I stumbled upon this instead." He answers, motioning to the material.

Skye lifts the manila envelope, turning it over in her hand to see any description that might have been left. She finds nothing and therefore turns it back over. She gestures to it. "You mind if I help? I can't sleep either."

He shakes his head. "Go ahead. Maybe you'll find something that give me a clue as to who this stuff belongs to." Coulson slides into his chair while Skye gets the other chair, dragging it to sit next to him. He picks up the first letter and hands it to her. "It's addressed to someone called 'Little One' and the drawer's labeled 'Phillip Carter'."

Skye pauses, dropping the unopened envelope and letter back onto the table. "You just said who this belongs to. No need to look further into it." Skye interjects, slicing her eyes over to meet his. "I'm going to go back to bed and maybe force myself to sleep. You should do the same, sir." She turns on her heels and begins to head to the door.

"Skye, wait! I'm not finished!" He calls after her, but she keeps heading toward the door. Coulson bolts from his chair and starts after her. "Wait!"

"Go to bed, sir!" Skye tells him in her most authoritative voice.

By now, he's frustrated. "Director Carter wrote them!" He calls, hoping it catches her attention. It does.

Skye halts and turns on her heels to face him. An expectant expression hits her face.

"Director Carter never had any relatives named Phillip, neither did either of her children. Her husband's name was Jack Seamark. Their children were named Michael and Karen." Coulson supplies as he comes to stand before her. "Please, help me." He pleads in a begging tone. "I just want to give these to whomever they belong to."

Skye hates when he uses that tone and gives her those puppy dog eyes. It's a cave in for her. She's powerless to be set against whatever he's wanting. Rolling her eyes, she passes him and walks back to her chair, sinking it in. "Well," she begins, looking back at him. "Let's get started."

Coulson warmly smiles as he walks back to his own chair, settling in it as he grabs the letters he'd been reading before being interrupted. He's pleased that Skye obliged. "You start with that envelope and one of those binders, and I'll look through these letters and together, we can look through the photo album." He instructs, lifting the second binder and placing it in front of her. "Then, we'll move on to the rest."

"Rest?" Skye questions.

Coulson's eyes flick over to her questioning ones. "Yeah, there's a whole drawer full of binders and photo albums. He must be someone important to have a whole drawer dedicated to him." He turns back to the letter

"I see." Skye picks up the envelope and opens it. "But Coulson?"

He once again averts his gaze to her, arching a questioning eyebrow.

"I could easily run a name search while we go through all of this." She suggests as she peeks inside the envelope. The envelope simply holds two pieces of paper. Skye reaches in, drawing them out carefully and setting the envelope on the binder.

"That'd be a smart idea." He starts to say, but she holds up a hand to quiet him.

"Hold that thought, sir." She tells him, looking at the second page. Her face slips into a dumbstruck expression. He sees the color in her face drain. "If this is real, then we already know him." Her voice sounds strange to him.

Coulson averts his gaze to what she's looking at. "What?" He reaches for them, but she's quick to move them out of his reach.

"Maybe you should read more of those letters." She tells him, evading his curiosity.  
>"C'mon, Skye." He reaches out for them again. "Who is it? Stop dragging it out." Coulson catches her eyes and ceases all attempts to grab it. Her eyes are watery, and it pulls at his heartstrings. He hates when she's hurting. Skye has a heart-pulling look on her face. "Skye, what's wrong?" He asks in a low, softer voice that's heavy with concern.<br>Wordlessly, she hands it to him, dropping her gaze from him. She can't bear to witness his reaction. Heartbroken already, she's not sure she can handle it falling to pieces. However, she's determined to be there for the fallout. It's the only push she needs to force her eyes to watch him.

He's taken the papers from her and is now reading them. She watches as the color seems to drain from his face and a dumbstruck expression settles on his face. She wants to touch him, but she's not sure he'll accept an embrace or the simplest of physical contact.  
>He can't believe what he's seeing. On one paper is a birth certificate for Phillip Carter, but the second one is an adoption paper that nearly stops his heart...again.<p>

Name: Phillip James Coulson.

They're quiet as he processes what this means. She watches him with a guilty expression, despite not having anything to do with his shattering news, wanting to reach out and rein him back to the edge. He just stares at his name before dropping both papers on the pile.

"No." He says, scooting his chair back and shooting out of it. "No way. My parents would've said something. It's not true!" Coulson backs away from the table and Skye. His gaze moves to Skye, eyes full of tears. "I-I need some air."

"Coulson, wait!" She calls, bolting out of her chair as he turns on his heels to escape. Skye narrows her eyes at his running away. It shocks her because she can't recall a time he's ever done that without reason. So she lets instinct take over and chases after him, abandoning their work.

They're halfway to the door when Skye grabs his right hand, twirling him to face her as she stops in front of him. Studying his face, she sees silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Just like he is with her, she hates when he's hurting and tries any way possible to help him through it. Letting go of his hand, she raises that hand to wipe away some of his tears. It's a touching, intimate moment – shared between two emotionally wrecked individuals – that leaves goose bumps on her skin and a turnaround to their norm (he's the one who's usually consoling her). After wiping away his tears, she trails both hands down his bare arms until their hands clasp.

"Skye." He says her name in that broken, lost, heavy-emotional tone that sets her mind back to all those tender moments between them. She recalls the time she pulled him back from drowning in his devastating memories under the memory machine as well as the time she was on her way to see the light. It hadn't been only the GH-325 that pulled her back; it'd been his conviction to save her.

"I'm here, AC." She assures him, choosing to use her favorite nickname for him instead of using 'sir' or 'Coulson'. Now is not the time to be professional. "We're in this together." Skye hopes that comforts him.

"Why?" He asks distractedly, brokenly, sounding like a little lost boy. She knows he's not referring to what she's just told him. "Mom would've told me." He reiterates.

Skye can't stand it any longer. Drawing him against her, she lets go of his hands to wrap her arms around him instead. He stiffens at the contact, having been caught off guard. "Maybe she wasn't able to." She suggests in a muffled tone as she rests her head against his heart, its beat bringing a comfort to her. He slowly thaws and accepts her hug, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her more tightly against him.

"I need to know." He finally responds, staring at the innocent table. "Stay with me?" He asks in a vulnerable tone as he pulls back to enough to look into her chocolate brown eyes. As her gaze entices him, he can't help but see the beauty of her that Ward could see. She's amazing, intriguing, yet a force to be reckon with if she gets pissed off. It makes him wish he was the lucky one to call her _his_.

That's about the time when all of the negatives in his wish come tumbling free. She's too young, probably doesn't see him like he wants her to, been untainted by all he has witnessed, etc. It's then when reality brings him back to the present.

She flashes a smile. "Of course." She says in a low, warm tone as she withdraws, leaving only her hand in her body's wake. He misses the warmth and comfort she provided. Her right hand slides down his left arm, landing in his hand. The trail her hand leaves on his arm still tingles with warmth. Skye entwines her fingers in his hand and turns away from him, dragging him back to the table.

Back to where his story begins and has yet to end.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	3. In The Beginning

**Sorry, it's taken me a while to get this up. For that, I've decided to add another chapter after this one. Might be a few days before I post the chapter after that, considering I've got a busy few days in the mere future. Love early Christmas!**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think! It keeps me motivated! That, and my lovely beta, Skye Coulson. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**In The Beginning"  
><strong>

Saturday, December 14, 1963

To My Little One:

Well, it's official! In less than nine months, you'll be here. So far you've not given me too much trouble, which by the way has been a much better pregnancy than my last two pregnancies. Both your brother, Michael and sister, Karen gave me so much trouble. I can remember not being able to eat pepperoni with your brother and watermelons with your sister. Hopefully, you continue not to give me troubles.

As I sit on my couch in the living room, I find myself thinking back on how you came to be. My assignment was to gather intel on my organization's greatest enemy, Hydra, exploiting your father's fascination for me when I first arrested him back in 1945. Hydra is a Neo-Nazi organization bent on world domination with terror intentions. They must be stopped at all costs. Unfortunately, my dear little one, you haven't even been born yet and already, you're in the middle of it.

Your conception was rather…unexpected. I didn't go in expecting to have a tryst with a Hydra leader. My intentions were purely for the sake of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, your father is very charming, intelligent, and unfortunately _very _ruthless. His baby blue eyes are what first drew me to him in the first place, even back in 1945. They're very similar to Jack's. Guess I have a thing for blue eyes, eh, little one? Anyway, we had a successful "operation" – at least he was thrilled – and we had some wine. One thing led to another and now you're on your way.

The strange part of all of this is that no matter how you came to be, I love you. I just hope that Hydra won't taint you. Although your father doesn't know you exist, my hope is that he _never_ finds out – at least until you're old enough to know not to be influenced by his work.

Love,

Mommy

~You're Meant For This~

Seven Months Earlier

Location: Classified

_A flurry of activity descends on the floors of the newest S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. Sounds of chit-chatter, filing cabinets being either opened or shut, the tap-tap of typewriters, walking or running, etc makes up the excess noise._

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Peggy Carter walks swiftly with her female assistant down a large gray theme corridor toward the Director's office. The brown eyed, brunette director has just returned from a meeting with the World Security Council and wants nothing more than to finish the day's paperwork and go home to the kids and Jack._

_"__Ma'am? Mr. Behr left a message. He's on his way." Her assistant informs her as they enter the waiting room/secretary's office._

_"__That's great." Peggy grumbles under her breath. "I just saw him."_

_Her assistant just shrugs as she moves to sit at her desk. Peggy walks past her assistant's desk, opening the door to the inner office. Sitting on her clean desk is a stack of file folders needing her attention. It looks like it'll be a while before she gets home._

_"__Send him in when he gets here. The sooner we get this meeting done with, the sooner I can go home." Peggy tells the younger woman. "Thanks, Marcie." She shuts the door, sighing as she surveys the spacious room with the beautiful view. _

_Peggy smoothes the wrinkles in her uniform, sighing heavily before setting her mind to work on the task at hand. Meanwhile, Marcie returns to her to do list as well._

_About an hour into reviewing files, she hears a knock on her office door. Looking up, Peggy sees a dark-headed Caucasian man waving at her in the small inset window. The Director smiles as she drops her pen and waves him in._

_"__Hey Peggy." The man greets in a friendly tone after opening the door and stepping inside._

_Peggy chuckles. "Hey Henry, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_Henry Behr is the Head Councilman of WSC. If he comes knocking on her door, it can't be good._

_She spots something in his hands behind his back, but she can't tell what it is exactly. Looking back at him, she waits impatiently for him to start._

_Henry produces a file from behind his back, presenting it to her. Its contents are limited. "It's from General Clark. Some of his people spotted Hydra operatives moving into a new building. We need someone to go undercover."_

_Peggy looks down at the file again. She picks up a pen and drags a pad of paper beside the folder. "I can generate a list of agents you can look at. Then–"_

_"__No." Henry interrupts._

_Peggy lifts her head, uncertain. "What? It won't take long, Henry."_

_"__We already have someone in mind." He eyes her, seeing the unasked question. "WSC has made the decision already." _

_Peggy frowns, disliking the very idea that _no one_ asked her before. She _is_ the Director. "Excuse me?"_

_Henry steps forward, leaning on the edge of the desk with his hands supporting him. A serious expression sets on his face, leaving no room for argument. "We want _you_ to go in." The two have known each other since their early twenties, so it shouldn't come as a shock that they want her to do the assignment. They know she'll get it done right. _

_"__Me?" Peggy says, displaying a complete surprised expression. "Why me?"_

_"__You're excellent in the field. I've read the reports. My choice is you." Henry pushes off the desk. He trusts her with his life, knows her like the back of his hand. "Plus, you've dealt with these types before."_

_Peggy slowly half shakes her head. "I take it that I have no choice in the matter?"_

_"__None." He drops another folder on top of the opened one. A plane ticket slides out. "You leave tomorrow." Then, he leaves._

_Peggy huffs, fingering the ticket as she ponders how Jack's going to react._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	4. Discoveries

**Second chapter in play...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Discoveries"  
><strong>

Staring at the open thick file before him, Coulson holds his "birth certificate" in his left hand while his right hand holds the very first letter. The letters have been completely removed from the binders.

Skye sits on the table, legs curled underneath and looking through the first photo album. It's been a little over two hours since the discovery, and neither of them have any intention of going to bed any time soon.

Aside for the occasional sound of paper turning, the room has been quiet. Skye has glanced over at him on occasion to check on him. He's still carrying that stunned expression on his face; and she wishes she could provide answers, but she can't. In the short span of time between discovery and now, he's barely made a dent in the beginning of the letters. As she observes him, she can only imagine how it must be to believe you're the son of one man only to discover you're the son of your organization's enemy. At least, Skye has grown up with no knowledge of who her parents are – until now.

Coulson is having trouble comprehending everything. He can't believe that Peggy Carter had a secret son, and that son is _him_. It brings so many questions to mind. Okay, Peggy's his mom, but it makes him wonder who his father is. All he knows for now is that he was a Hydra leader.

He physically shudders before setting his birth certificate aside to resume reading the letters. Skye chuckles, making him look up and over at her. "What?" He smiles, looking back down but waiting for her to speak.

Skye pulls an old small picture out, smiling before flipping it around to face him. It's him when he was two or three. He's standing in a backyard in front of a woman presenting a flower to her. They identify the woman as Peggy who kneels in front of him. Both he and Peggy are giving identical smiles. It seems to be an innocent, touching moment between a mother and son.

He takes the picture from her, looking at it closer. She looks so happy with him. He wonders what made her give him up. Flipping it over, he reads the inscription on the back.

_Phil (age 2) And Peggy (Age 47), Summer 1966_

Coulson smiles; a warmth overcomes his system. He's pleased to see it because he doesn't have any photos of his youth. Setting it to his left, away from the mess on the table, he steals a glance at her before restarting the letters addressed to him.

Meanwhile, Skye continues delving in the photo album. Briefly, she glances over at him and watches him focus on reading. "You know," she begins, "you were a cute kid."

He smiles. "Really?" She nods. The smile reaches the corners of his eyes.

Skye can't help but to feel warmth spread over her when he gives her _that_ smile. She's always found him intriguing since her interrogation in the Bus, perhaps when he and Ward first entered her life. Of course, Mr. T1000 had duped her, but Skye suspects she's had a thing for Coulson since the beginning.

"Yeah." She admits as her heart escalates.

Coulson's smile widens. "So…" he begins, letting the question trail.

Skye arches her eyebrow in question.

But he doesn't complete the thought. "Never mind." Coulson says, shaking his head.

"What?" She asks, giving him ample time to respond. "Tell me, AC." Skye says in a stern voice when he continues staying mum.

"I was just wondering what you thought about me now." Coulson finishes, shying away from her.

Skye tilts her head to the right – something she only does when she's contemplating – and studies him. After about a minute, she gives him an answer. "Well, you haven't changed much."

Coulson turns back to the task at hand. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as a blush rises from under his collar. He's pleased with her answer. It's definitely made his day.

Skye grows quiet as she once again looks at the photos. Moments later, she speaks up again. "She really loves you, AC."

"My _mom_ loved me." Coulson corrects her. "Peggy threw me away because I wasn't her husband's child. Instead, I was an accident _and_ the son of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemy."

Skye furrows her eyebrows and sets her jaw. "_Director Coulson_." She grounds out, causing him to look over at her with a panicked expression. "Don't ever call yourself an accident again. I'm not usually one to bring in religion or whatever, but I'm going to." She huffs before finishing. "You're here for a reason. God has an awesome plan for you."

Coulson bites back a smile. She is repeating words his mom used to tell him. While his dad worked for the Secret Service, his mom was a church-going nurse. "Mom used to tell me that all the time."

"Well good. Your mom knew what she was talking about." Skye says, closing the folder. She gets up and walks to his desk. Stopping in front of it, she holds it against her chest. "I'm going to bed." She tells him, moving her arms and handing it to him. "You need to as well."

He shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good."

She narrows her eyes, crossing her arms. "We've been at this for over two hours! Plus we have a busy day ahead of us."

Coulson shrugs. "I wanna read more, find out who my father is."

"Right. Well, We need to have fresh eyes to look more into this." She flashes a smile. He does the same. She watches him lift the open binder, place his stack of letters inside and slide it on top of the other binder. "And you, mister, _are_ going to bed." Skye walks around the desk and practically manhandles him out of his chair.

"Hey!" Coulson protests, taken aback by Skye's strength. "Ow!"

"Really, AC!" Skye speaks with disbelief, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Remind me _not_ to let you train with May anymore." He tells her as she keeps her grip on his elbow. Normally, he could use some kind of maneuver to escape, but he's been thrown off that she actually caught him off guard.

His room is upstairs in the private quarters section of the Playground and down the hall from the garage, so it doesn't take long for her to walk him to his room. She lets go of his elbow at the second he stands in his doorway. "Please get some sleep." Skye prays. Coulson just stands there, crossing his arms.

"I'm not tired." He pouts.

Skye arches an eyebrow, sets her body language to irritated, and crosses her arms. He sees a _daring-to-defy-her_ expression on her face, leaving him uncomfortable to protest. That confuses him, considering _he's_ the director.

"Bullshit, AC!" Skye exclaims. "These past few months have been wearing you down. I can see it; May can see it!" She speaks in a raised voice. "And I _won't_ lose you!"

His eyebrows rise in surprise. There's something in the way she acts, the way she's so adamant about not letting him leave her alone, and she's trying her hardest to figure out everything they need to know about their current mission…that causes his heartbeat to escalate. A natural smile surfaces, and he can't help but to feel warmth and happiness whenever she is around.

"Skye." He says in a warning tone, but it doesn't faze her.

"You gave me a chance when no one else did, never gave up on me even when I made the mistake of betraying S.H.I.E.L.D." She points out. "I won't let you let yourself go." She waits a minute. "Do I need to tuck you in?" She says with complete sarcasm.

Coulson bursts out loud in laughter. She looks appalled. "Sorry, sorry. It just struck me as funny."

She ignores that answer, leaning to the side and spotting his queen-size bed. "Seriously? You have a bigger bed than any of us." She states, surprised.

"Fury was a big guy. Probably knew it'd be more comfortable than a twin-size bed." Coulson explains. She looks back at him. "All right, I'll go to bed."

"Good." She's satisfied. "I'll see you sometime later today." Skye startles him when she envelops him in a hug. "I'm sorry that your whole world's been ripped out from under you."

Coulson's eyes naturally close while he revels in this hug. It's true: his world has been ripped out from under him, but she's there to keep him tethered.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


End file.
